Studies examining the role of the PML-containing nuclear bodies in living cells are proposed. As the parameters necessary for ablation of the GFP-labeled bodies are further defined, more fine-tuned experiments are being conducted. Preliminary LAMMP studies also suggest the feasibility of peforming in vivo apoptotic assays on the ablated cells since morphological changes suggest that ablation of all of the PML containing nuclear bodies leads to cell death.